A New Hero
by Bossman V
Summary: There's a new hero in Yu-Gi-Oh!, and his name's Yuvan! Read on as Yuvan and his friends battle against all different kinds of duelists, both good and bad, and try to stop an ancient evil from awakening.
1. Prolouge

**By the way, the only reason this is Arc-V is because it includes cards from all the sieries up to Arc-V**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V.** **Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V is owned by Katsumi Ono, and** **Yu-Gi-Oh in general is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. I do own all these characters though.**

The roads of Golden Street were very quiet. No one could could suspect anything major was going to happen. Certainly not the man who was walking down that street at the time. His name was Zachary Smith, and he had just won the town's Dueling competition, so he was in particularly good spirits. He didn't even notice the boy who had just stepped behind him out of nowhere.

" _You,"_ the boy said, his voice seeming to be distorted. Zachary jumped, spinning around to face him. How had he not noticed him coming up behind him? " _Can you perform to my satisfaction? Duel me..."_ Zachary blinked. Had the kid just asked to duel him? Then again, he _was_ wearing a Duel Disk, so he had probably heard him correctly.

"I don't know who you are, kid, but sure, I'll duel you," he said confidently, strapping his Duel Disk on and sliding it out. This was probably going to take 5 minutes at most. The kid could only about 13 or 14. The kid chuckled, sliding out his own Duel Disk.

" _Good…"_ he said. " _Let's Duel!"_

• • •

The boy smirked as a huge black dragon loomed behind him." _Quake before the power of my ultimate monster."_ he said. Zachary, eyes wide and terrified, could only look upon the dragon in horror.

" _Attack!"_ the boy ordered. The dragon opened its jaws and let loose a ferocious beam of dark energy, hitting Zachary directly. He fell on to the pavement, unconscious, as his Life Points hit 0. The dragon faded away as the boy took the card out of his Duel Disk. He then held out his hand towards the unconscious man, and a wisp of energy lifted up from the man and drifted towards the boy, where it was absorbed into the palm of his hand.

"Now _I am even closer to gaining the ultimate power..."_ he whispered as he walked off, disappearing into the shadows and leaving the body of the broken man behind him.

* * *

 **So, I just had to set that up as a dramatic opening. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Yuvan Kagayaku!

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V.** **Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V is owned by Katsumi Ono, and** **Yu-Gi-Oh in general is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. I do own all these characters though.**

 **So, now it's going to be introducing the main character, Yuvan, his best guy and girl friends, and the guy who's going to be his former enemy.** **I hope you enjoy.**

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ The alarm clock next to the bed let out a loud alarm that filled the entire bedroom. The boy sleeping in the bed let out a groan as he flailed around to turn it off. He managed to hit the "Off" button, then sat up and stretched. His name was Yuvan Kagayaku, and he was 14 years old. His hair was black and spiky, with streaks of red shaped like diamonds running through it from where the spikes started. He was 5'7 feet tall, and had light brown eyes.

"Yuvan, wake up! You're going to be late!" he heard his mom call from the living room, and frowned.

"Late?" he muttered. "But it's only…" He trailed off as he noticed what the clock read: 8:15. Then the whole entire neighborhood heard a loud scream of despair, and people turned their heads towards the direction it came from, surprised. After hurriedly brushing his teeth and packing his bag, Yuvan quickly grabbed his breakfast, hoping to finish it later, and sprinted out the door.

"I'm seriously gonna be late this time!" he yelled, running as fast as he could. School started at 8:20, which meant he had 5 minutes to get to school. On top of that, he lived a 3 quarters of a mile away from school, meaning it was possible, but not likely that he would make it on time.

Normally, it wouldn't matter to him if he got late to class. However, he had gotten late for the past two days, and if he got late a third time, his teacher had threatened to put him in detention for a whole entire month. He also threatened to keep him inside while everyone else was dueling outside, and to put him on lunch detail as well.

Incredibly, he began to run even faster, so fast, the people he passed by were literally left in his dust, hacking and coughing. He blasted past the school gates and into the school grounds, only just managing to stop by his classroom, before opening the door and staggering in.

"I'm...here..." he managed to gasp out between deep heaving breaths as the bell rang. The whole class was staring at him amused looks, some openly snickering, while the teacher, Mr. Hayabusa, glared at him.

"Wonderful," he said through gritted teeth. "Now if you're finished interrupting the class, I'd suggest that you take your seat." Yuvan, unwilling to anger his teacher anymore, began walking toward his desk in the humongous classroom. Each desk was 3 meters long, and half a meter wide. A few kids were still giggling, but Yuvan didn't mind. He knew that they still liked him all the same.

"Nice going Yuvan," the girl sitting next to him whispered to him sarcastically as he sat down. Her name was Dian Forest, and she was 13 years old. Her hair was violet, and came up to her shoulders, and she was 5'6 and had blue eyes. She was also one of Yuvan's two best friends.

"Oh, hey Dian," Yuvan greeted her normally, like he hadn't just sprinted into class at the very last second. Dian sweatdropped. _Is he serious?_ she thought. Then class began to progress, with Yuvan not paying attention and staring out the window, Dian trying to get him to pay attention, the teacher seeing and yelling at him, the class laughing, and Yuvan, now paying attention, joining in. At the end of class, they had a break where they could go outside and duel, since the school was dedicated to dueling.

"Hey, Yuvan!" Yuvan and Dian heard a voice call. They looked over, and saw Yuvan's other best friend, Evan Vulcan, picking his way through the mass of students streaming towards the Dueling grounds. Evan was a tall boy, at 6'1, and had slightly spiky blond hair. He was also 14 years old, and had dark blue eyes. Yuvan smiled in his direction, which he knew Evan could see.

"What's up Evan?" he replied, as Evan reached them, and grinned.

"You bring your deck?" Evan asked. Both Evan and Dian knew that the question wasn't necessary though. It was just a habit he'd developed. They were both duelists, and they loved dueling. Yuvan, however, was a different story. He was completely obsessed with it. He breathed, slept, and dreamed dueling, and there wasn't a day when he _didn't_ bring his deck.

"You bet!" Yuvan beamed at him. "You up to duel me?" Evan was quick to decline though. They had never dueled, but he had watched enough of Yuvan's Duels to know that he was amazing at dueling. Whoever he faced, he always won. He never challenged anyone highly ranked in the school as a duelist though, because he said that challenging people would take all the fun out of his Duels. Unbeknownst to them, however, someone was watching them from the shadows of the wall..

It was a boy with brown short hair. He was 5'7, and had piercing red eyes eyes. He stared at the three, then snorted. " _That's_ Yuvan Kagayaku?" he muttered. He then stalked over to them.

" _I'll_ Duel you, Yuvan Kagayaku!" he said. The three of them looked up, surprised, then their eyes widened. The boy standing in front of them was the top-ranked duelist in the whole entire school. His name was Lukas Burner, but everyone called him "Caesar". He also had a bad habit of mocking his opponents. Now he stood before them with a sneer on his face.

"Alright, I accept your challenge!" Yuvan said before either of his friends could respond. Both their eyes widened, and Evan opened his mouth to say something. Then he saw the look on Yuvan's face, closed his mouth, then nodded.

"Go ahead," he replied, and waved Yuvan towards a Dueling field. Dian looked at him, shocked, but Yuvan flashed him a huge smile. Dian and him then stepped clear, and Yuvan and Caesar walked to the opposite ends of the field. Gradually, the other students became aware of the Duel about to take place, and drifted over to watch. They murmured as they looked upon the two students facing off against each other.

"Those two are dueling?"

"Yuvan, the really good kid?"

"Against Caesar, the top duelist?"

"Caesar's gonna whip that kid!"

"Maybe not. Yuvan might win…"

"I thought he didn't duel high-ranked duelists,"

Both Yuvan and Caesar slid out their Duel Disks, and the whispering quieted. Dian turned to Evan, a shocked expression on her face. "Why didn't you try to stop him?" She hissed. Evan looked at her calmly.

"I saw the expression on his face," he said softly. "He doesn't challenge any of the high-ranked duelists, but he really wants to Duel them. When he was challenged by Caesar, he looked so excited. I just couldn't bring myself to try and stop him." Dian gazed at him, surprised, then, her expression changing to one of acceptance, nodded and turned towards the Duel. "

You sure you don't want to surrender now, and spare yourself the humiliation of losing?" Caesar jeered. Yuvan smirked.

"I don't plan on losing" he said, and both boys exchanged one hard look, the look that only a duelist can have.

"Let's Duel!" they both shouted.

* * *

 **So now Yuvan's facing against the school's toughest duelist, Caesar! Are you angry at me for leaving you hanging like that, right when they start the Duel? If you are, don't worry. I'm going to have a lot of chances to update soon, because the weekends are coming up. Also, it would be nice if you could leave a review for me as well. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 2: Demons vs Kings!

**So I have gotten a few reviews from different people. Thanks you for reviewing! I plan to answer everything in the reviews right now.**

* * *

 **From: 90sboy: Can I be in the story?**

 **Answer: Yes, you can. Just give me a name (not your real one) and a deck, and I'll try to make you one of the characters!**

 **From:** **Martyn** **: This is all too good. When I meant Yuvan's childhood friend, Dian, must be one-year-older, I was actually meaning that she should be 15. Think you can make 13 an error?**

 **Answer: I'm sorry, but no. I wanted them to be in the same grade, with the the main character's best girl friend being one year younger then the main character.**

 **From: Martyn: I hope you kept my ideas about Yuvan being an orphan and using Light type Monsters with Silent Swordsman (He nicknames Whisper) as his partner.**

 **Answer: It had already been decided, even before the story began, that Yuvan would use the monsters he uses by my older brother. So sorry, but no as well.**

 **From: Martyn: Okay, I was a little blind to see Yuvan's mother. But what if she's his adopted mother?**

 **Answer: Yes, that's fine. I'll talk about Yuvan's real parents later in the story.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V.** **Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V is owned by Katsumi Ono, and** **Yu-Gi-Oh in general is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. I do own all these characters though.**

* * *

"I'll kick this off!" Yuvan said. "I'll Set one monster."A card appeared on his side of the field, facedown. "Then I'll play two cards face-down!" Two other facedown cards appeared behind the first card. "End of turn!" Caesar laughed mockingly.

"That's all you did?" he smirked. "That's pathetic! Let me show you how a real duelist duels! Draw!" Caesar drew a card as he said the last word, then grinned viciously.

"I Special Summon Escher the Frost Vassal!" he shouted, and a monster clad in blue armor and a blue helmet appeared. It's legs were crossed so that it looked like it was meditating. "I can Special Summon him when my opponent has 2 or more cards in their Spell and Trap Zone."

(Escher the Frost Vassal:Aqua-Type/Effect/WATER/Level 4/ **ATK:800** /DEF:1000)

"This is bad," Evan muttered. Dian looked at him curiously. "Caesar's strategy relies on Tribute Summoning monsters!" Dian let out a gasp as she realized the significance of those words.

"And he still has a Normal Summons left..." she whispered. Caesar smirked once more.

"I sacrifice Escher the Frost Vassal!" he roared. "Lord of frost, ruler of icy lands, come forth! I summon thee, Mobius the Frost Monarch!" Escher disintegrated, and a huge figure suddenly loomed in front of Caesar. It was dressed in white armor, and a dark blue cape flapped behind it. It wore a visor over it's face, so they couldn't see any of it's facial features.

(Mobius the Frost Monarch:Aqua-Type/Effect/WATER/Level 6/ **ATK:2400** /Def:1000)

Yuvan's mouth slightly dropped open as he looked upon Mobius. _He got out a 6 star monster on the first turn?!_ he thought. Then he looked at his face-down cards, and his confidence returned. _Well, it doesn't matter. One of my face-down cards is Dimensional Prison. When he attacks, this card will banish Mobius!_

"I activate Mobius's effect!" Caesar shouted, and Yuvan quickly looked up. "When Mobius is Tribute Summoned, i can destroy two Spell or Traps on the field! Yuvan's eyes widened with this new piece of information.

"What?!" he shouted.

"Go Mobius! Freeze Burst!" Caesar commanded. Mobius put it's hands close together, and a ball of blue energy gathered in between them. It then lifted up it's arms, and slammed them against the ground, destroying the ball and letting loose an icy gust. The winds blew towards Yuvan's face-down cards, and frost began to creep over them, until they were completely covered in ice. They shattered and dispersed into golden dust.

 _No!_ Yuvan thought. Caesar sneered at him.

"Oh, were those face-down cards important?" he laughed triumphantly. "Now I attack with Mobius! Ice Lance!" Mobius then lifted it's arms, and several spears of ice suddenly crystallized, growing larger by the second. The spears shot forward, and Yuvan's Set card flipped face up. A demon with large wings, long, gray hair, and a horned helmet appeared.

(Scarm, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss:Fiend-Type/Effect/DARK/Level 3/ ATK:800/ **DEF:2000** )

"Scarm is destroyed!" Caesar gave a ferocious grin as the ice spears slammed into Scarm, and as Scarm was destroyed in a flash of golden light. Yuvan gritted his teeth as the wind from the blast pushed against him."I end my turn."

"When you do, Scarm's effect activates!" Yuvan shouted, and Caesar frowned. "When Scarm is sent to the Graveyard, I can add 1 Level 3 DARK Fiend-Type monster from my Deck to my hand!" A card popped out of his Deck, and he placed it in his hand. "And I'm adding Libic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss." Exclamations were heard from the crowd of students again.

"Wow, Caesar's amazing!"

"A six-star monster on the first turn…"

"Does Yuvan even _have_ a chance of winning?"

"Probably not...

Caesar glared at Yuvan. _Yuvan Kagayaku!_ He thought. At _first I didn't notice you. You meant nothing to me. Then I heard everyone talking about how good you are. They said you might be able to beat me! I earned the Number 1 position with my sweat and blood. You never even bothered to challenge any of the high ranked duelists!_ _You lacked the cold determination that's needed if you want to be the best. Now I'll show them that_ I _am the best duelist in the school! Not you!_

"OK, I draw!" Yuvan said, drawing a card. "I'll Set one card, then I'll play 4 cards face-down. End of turn," and four face-down cards appeared, one of them in front of the others and turned sideways.

"That's right!" Caesar jeered. "All you can do is defend! You can't even touch my Monarchs! Draw!" He drew a card, looked at it, and smirked. "I activate the Continuous Spell card, Return of the Monarchs," he said. "And then I'll Special Summon Mithra the Thunder Vassal!" A monster with a yellow dress, a mask, and a circular structure that crackled with electricity on it's back appeared.

(Mithra the Thunder Vassal:Thunder-Type/Effect/LIGHT/Level 3/ **ATK:800** /DEF:1000 "

I can Special Summon this card, but I have to Summon a Vassal token to your field in Defense Mode." A monster clad in yellow armor appeared on Yuvan's side of the field.

(Vassal Token:Thunder-Type/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK:800/ **DEF:1000** )

Caesar pointed towards his monster, and it began to glow "I sacrifice Mithra the Thunder Vassal! King of thunder, ruler of stormy skies, descend to me! Zaborg the Thunder Monarch, summoned!" A huge bolt of lightning lanced down and struck Mithra, and there was blinding flash of light. The students covered their eyes, and when the light faded away, Zaborg stood where Mithra had been. Zaborg was dressed in white armor at the top, and yellow armor at the bottom.A visor covered it's facial features, and it had a green afro. Electricity crackled between it's red fingers, and it wore a circular structure similar to Mithra's on it's back.

(Zaborg the Thunder Monarch:Thunder-Type/Effect/LIGHT/Level 6/ **ATK:2400** /DEF:1000)

"Now I activate the effect of Zaborg and Return of the Monarchs!" A card popped out of Caesar's Deck. "With Return of the Monarchs, I can add 1 monster with 2400 ATK and 1000 DEF with a different name from my Tribute Summoned monster from my deck to my hand. I'm adding Granmarg the Rock Monarch." He showed the card to Yuvan and placed it in his hand.

"Now for Zaborg's effect!" he smiled viciously at Yuvan. "When Zaborg is Tribute Summoned, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field! Zaborg, obliterate his monster." he ordered. "Thunder Crush!" The lightning between Zaborg's fingers crackled, and a ferocious bolt exploded out of it, which blew apart his Set card.

"Finally I activate Mithra's effect and The Monarchs Stormforth!" Ceasar said. "With Mithra's effect, I can Tridute Summon one more time, and with The Monarchs Stormforth, I can use one of your monsters instead!" Caesar grinned delightedly at the expression of shock on Yuvan's face."So I sacrifice the Vassal Token!" The whole entire field shook as a huge fissure suddenly opened up. The Vassal Token was instantly swallowed up, the duelists and their monsters on either side of the fissure.

"The ground cracks and the earth trembles in the presence of a ruler!" Caesar chanted. "Rise up from your earthern domain, king of stones! Come forth Granmarg the Rock Monarch! An enourmous figure three times the size of a regular man appeared. It was dressed in light brown armor, with giant forearms and hands. A blue sash was wrapped around it's waist, and a visor covered it's face. Two arching sturctures jutted out sideways from each shoulder.

(Granmarg the Rock Monarch:Rock-Type/Effect/EARTH/Level 6/ **ATK:2400** /DEF:1000)

"Now it's time for Granmarg's effect!" he said. "I can destroy on of your Set cards when he's summoned. Granmarg! Boulder Breaker!" Granmarg slammed it's hands deep into the ground, and stones rose up and surrounded one of his facedown cards. They then smashed together, destroying the card within. On the outside of the field, Dian and Evan looked at Caesar's side of the field in awe.

"What an amazing Tribute Summoning combo…" Dian whispered.

"In just 2 turns… he's completely dominated the field." Evan said quietly. "No wonder he's the best duelist in the school." Yuvan's stared at the three Monarchs looming over him.

 _So this is Caesar's power…_ he thought. Caesar glared at him with a trumphant light in his eyes.

"This Duel is mine!" he shouted.

* * *

 **So now Yuvan is backed up against a wall. Do you think he'll be able to get out of this tight squeeze? I'll try to post Chapter 4 soon so you can find out. I'm sorry that it took so long to post Chapter 2. I just couldn't find any chances to write my story. Since I'm on summer break, it will be easier to update though. Please send me reviews!**


End file.
